Bedtime Lullaby Gone Haywire
by winterkaguya
Summary: “AAAAHHHHHH!” Naruto exclaimed out loud. The proud blonde looked at his friends and grinned widely, “I know what Haya-chan wants, ‘ttebayo!” Well, does he now? Sequel to "Bedtime Story Gone Awry" Two shots fic


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and all the songs being used in this fic.**

**Warning: Bad grammar, bad language (Sasuke's been cussing a lot here and he hates sharing) **

**A/N: Since 'Bedtime Story Gone Awry' has received such overwhelming response, I did a sequel and all thanx to ****rinrin**** and ****Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner**** who sort of succeeded in talking me into doing one amidst all the emailings with them. Therefore, this sequel is dedicated to you two….and thank you to all who have supported by favouriting and C2s.**

* * *

**BEDTIME LULLABY GONE HAYWIRE**

No word in any form of dictionary published either in printed material or digital format could described how infuriately pissed-off the Uchiha 'Avenger' Sasuke was.

First of all, he happened to have the world's most annoying kage, a self-proclaimed 'bestfriend' who incidentally _happens_ to be a shameless _idiot_ of a godfather to _all_ his children and also _happens_ to be the number one source of his irritation at this very moment. And so, why is our favourite duck-butt Uchiha is beyond pissed-off?

The raven-haired Uchiha patriarch glared venomously at the loud jumping blonde and muttered threateningly, "Stupid. Fucking. Dobe."

And how did all of this come about?? Well, it all happened approximately twenty-four hours ago….

**

* * *

**

Flashback: Approximately 24 hours ago

_**You gotta be fucking kidding me….**__ Sasuke fumed to himself, crossing his arms across his expansively broad chest, frowning darkly at the intruding figure._

"_Why can't we have a normal family night together? Just you, me, the boys and __**our**__ Haya." __**Minus the entire nuisances, like an annoying father in-law, irritating fag of a cousin in-law and a certain bastard Suna kage…..and a specific orange-loving-pest-who-isn't-afraid-of-physical-pain-from-his-physically-powerful-wife hokage......**__thought Sasuke._

_Hinata giggled at her husband. "Nobody can help it, Sasuke. Everyone adores our little girl, and nobody would want to disappoint her. And that includes her papa, ne?"_

"_Hn." __**Damn….**_

_Hinata giggled again at her husband's stoic irritation and walked towards Gaara and her daughter. Seeing her daughter cuddling a fluffy looking plushie, "What do you say to Uncle Gaara, Haya-chan?"_

"_Thank you Gaa-jiji!!" Haya beamed happily in Gaara's arms and gave him a big raspberry kiss on his cheek._

_Gaara chuckled amusingly._

_Sasuke twitched ominously._

_Hiashi smirked deviously._

"_Can I have my daughter back, now?" Sasuke gritted his teeth at the redheaded kage. __**Asshole…**_

_Gaara turned to face the Uchiha patriarch. Although his expression remained positively calm, but his clear aquamarine eyes were twinkling mischievously. And out of the blue, the youngest kage in history smirked offhandedly. _"_Haya-chan wants me to carry her." Obviously possessive of the little girl in his arms, Gaara embraced her tighter in his rock solid arms. "Am I right, Haya-hime?" Gaara smirked again, almost sneering at Sasuke. __**Bastard…**_

_From another angle of the room, Hinata sighed wearily at the two statically bristling men._

_And from another angle, the little one was absolutely oblivious of the tension between her beloved papa and her favourite red-haired 'uncle', giggling furiously when Gaara tickled her all over with the plushie._

_Much to Sasuke's utter displeasure, he frowned darkly. __**My little baby….my little princess….**__ He looked forlornly at how his precious little girl giggling happily in the arms of his eternal arch-nemesis._

"_I trust you have had a good dinner, Kazekage-sama?" Hiashi asked politely, standing next to Sasuke who unceremoniously snorted rudely._

_Turning his aquamarine gaze to the Hyuuga patriarch, "Yes I have. Thank you for asking, Hiashi-sama," Gaara nodded politely and calmly while still carrying little Haya in his arms._

_Hiashi smiled and without turning to Sasuke, he muttered softly, "It seems that Gaara has better manners than __**some**__ people I know of…"_

_Sasuke twitched, hardened his fists at those accusations his annoying father in-law threw._

"…_and what a son in-law he would've made…."_

_Sharingan activated._

_Byakugan activated._

"_Sasuke…Father…." Hinata chided the two men._

"_Papa?? And Ojii-chan?? Waahhhh……" Haya wide-eyed, turned fascinated at how her father and grandfather both activated their bloodline limit. It always excited the little Uchiha girl everytime she sees either her brothers or her Hyuuga cousins sparring with their bloodline limit. Little Haya always remembered how she was always at awe seeing her papa train all her anikis with their bloodline limit on._

_Sharingan deactivated._

_Byakugan deactivated._

_Hinata sighed in relief._

_Gaara smirked._

_Sasuke made a mental note to have another one of those 'friendly' spars with Gaara, this time, without Hinata around to interfere._

"_Ojii-chan," Haya climbed down from Gaara's arms and tugged at her grandfather's grey linen haori. "Pih-a-no?"_

_Hiashi smiled at his only granddaughter who raised her arm up towards him. "Alright, come with Ojii-chan. I'll play your favourite song, ne?" Hiashi picked up his granddaughter and settled her in his arms._

_Both Gaara and Sasuke looked longingly at the yukata clad Haya being led away by her grandfather._

"_Whatever you men have thinking, let Father have some time with Haya-chan tonight. After all, Father is most senior than you two."_

_Sasuke growled._

"_But I don't always get the chance to get out of Suna, Hinata," Gaara tried to reason._

"_You were here last week," Sasuke muttered darkly._

"_There was the Kage Summit in Snow Country."_

"_So?"_

"_Konoha was part of our route."_

"_Snow Country is up north, Sabaku."_

"_So?"_

"_You can just go North from Suna." **Prick….**_

"_I promised Naruto I'd go with him." **Bastard….**_

_Sasuke snorted. "What do you guys think this is?? Kindy-garden?"_

"_It so happens that we have something else to discuss about as well."_

"_Thrilling I'm sure." **Fucking sissy….**_

"_Most assuringly." **Fucking retard….**_

_Both men glared madly at each other until they were mere inches away from one another._

_**Oh dear….why must it always comes to this whenever they meet?** "I hope you don't mind, Gaara-kun," she beamed him a smile. "You can have your turn tomorrow night, ne?"_

"_How about me???" Sasuke objected. "I am Haya's father!" and very much whined at the thought that he could not even tell a story to his baby girl. And deep inside Sasuke's mind, a mini Sasuke stomping and rolling on the ground yelling '**Not fair! Not fair! Not fair!!' **all the way._

_Hinata giggled. "Oh Sasuke…you can have your turn every other night."_

"_But **not** tonight, right?"_

_Hinata shook her head._

_Gaara grinned._

"_Not tomorrow night, either?"_

_She shook again._

_Gaara grinned wider._

"_Hinata, when is it going to be **my** turn when I'll be leaving tomorrow for a mission that could take weeks??" Sasuke growled then glared at Gaara. "Cut out the stupid grin Panda!"_

_Gaara frowned. "Says who, Ducky?"_

"_You're in **my** fucking house. Respect your host, got that, Raccoon-boy?"_

_Gaara twitched._

"_I may be in **your** fucking house, but I'm your fucking guest. Who's got worst manners, Uke-chan?"_

_Sasuke twitched._

_**Oh dear…..**__Hinata sighed inwardly. "Would you like some tea, Gaara-kun?" In hope of changing the subject and object of their revulsion. __Each other._

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

_Both men practically growled at each other. Again!_

"_Sasuke, why don't you bring Gaara-kun to the living room? I'll bring the tea over. Perhaps some chamomile tea," Hinata suggested. __**And some sedatives….**_

"_Sasuke, behave…" Hinata chided lovingly, kissing his cheek and looked at Gaara. "….and Gaara-kun, be nice." Once Hinata was out of sight, both men turned to each other and their hair practically bristled like two cats going on a full-out cat fight._

"_You know Sabaku, you can always make use of the courtesy Naruto extended to you. At the Hokage's tower, you know that don't you?"_

"_Aahhh…but why would I want to do that when there's lovely Hinata-chan and adorable Haya-hime here?"_

"_Sorry to disappoint you Sabaku, but to remind you again that Hinata is already taken. Sealed. Bonded. And fucking married…." Sasuke took a step forward. "….To. Me."_

"_Sorry to disappoint you Uchiha, but you don't control what she can and cannot do." Gaara closed in on their distance with a step as well. "You. Don't. Fucking. Own. Her."_

"_KONIIIICHIWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" An extraordinary loud voice boomed from the hallway as the sound of the shouji door slammed shut._

"_Oh Kami…." Both Sasuke and Gaara muttered together._

"_AAHHH!! SAS'KE!! AAAHHH!! GAARAAAAAA!! NICE SEEIN' YOU GUYS HERE!"_

_Sasuke slapped his forehead with the palm of his right hand. "I live here you moron!"_

_Gaara sighed and shook his head resignedly._

"_What the hell do you want here, dobe?"_

_Naruto grinned widely and looked around, "WHERE IS HAYA-CHAN??? HAYA-CHANNN!! GODPAPA NARUTO IS IN DA HOUSE!!!"_

"_Shut the hell up dobe! You're so fucking loud!"_

_**SMACCKKKK!!**_

"_Owww…."_

"_You're very loud, Naruto."_

"_But I just wanna see my cute little Haya-chan! 'ttebayo…."_

_Sasuke and Gaara ignored him._

"_Mou…don't ignore me! Where is Haya-chan?? Ne…ne…Sas'ke??" Naruto tugged at Sasuke's sleeves. Gaara smacked his forehead._

_**Baka….**__ Both Sasuke and Gaara thought at the same time._

"_Narupapa?" A small indigo-haired little girl pokes her head from the doorway and took a look at Naruto before throwing herself at her blonde godfather. Naruto's wide open arms welcomed the indigo-haired little girl and twirl her around, inviting more giggles to the happily giggling Uchiha princess._

_Sasuke twitched at the sight of his beloved daughter in the arms of the blonde moron. __**My little baby….my little princess….**_

"_Ne, Haya-chan….what do you wanna do tonight? Want Narupapa tell you a story, huh? Huh?"_

_Little Haya shook her head._

_All three men; a raven-haired, a redhead and a blonde blinked owlishly at her._

_**Noooooooooo…..No! No! No!! **__The three of them were falling pitifully in self-denial. _

"_What do you want then Haya-chan…" Naruto whined childishly. "Don't you want Narupapa to tell you good story??"_

"_Shong."_

"_Shong??" The three men chorused together._

"_What the hell is 'shong'?" Gaara murmured to Sasuke._

"_Narupapa shing shong for Haya?"_

"_AAAAHHHHHH!!" Naruto exclaimed out loud. The proud blonde looked at his friends and grinned widely, "I know what Haya-chan wants, 'ttebayo!"_

"_We all know that, dobe."_

"_She wants a lulla…"_

"_KARAOKE!!!"_

**End flashback: **

* * *

And to cut the long story short….

Within twenty-four hours….

Uzumaki Naruto.

The Eighth Hokage of Konohagakure.

Organized a karaoke party.

In Uchiha Sasuke's home.

Without Sasuke's permission.

* * *

"I can't believe you permit yourself to this, Sasuke," Shikamaru drawled lazily, stepping into the home of the Uchiha Family. "Do you know how troublesome this was for me?"

"No smoking in the house Shikamaru," Sasuke warned him, arms crossed and looking as grumpy as a bear with sore paw. "And you think I fucking like this?"

"I smoke _before _I came into the compound of your household, so don't get your panties all in a bunch," the pineapple-haired shinobi replied back. "This is so troublesome."

"Tell me about it," Sasuke drawled. "I'm just glad Gai is out on a mission with Sakura, Sai and Yamato."

"No worries, Sasuke. I made sure he doesn't smell anything like open bush burning!" The blond and bubbly Ino chirped happily.

_Urrrghhhh….another blonde…._ Sasuke cringed in the memory of a certain hokage whom he wanted to ax out in his life. If it was possible, he would…..

"Nice seeing you Shikamaru-kun! Ino-chan! You look very nice, Ino-chan!" Hinata smiled, carrying a large bowl of popcorn.

"Thanks! Since Naruto said we're going to have karaoke party, he wanted us to dress-up to the mood!"

"So, I assume you're dressing up as someone?"

Ino bobbed her head up and down.

"Think blonde and bimbo at the same time, Hinata-chan. Not that hard to figure," Shikamaru yawned.

Ino frowned and stomped on his feet. Hard.

"OWWW!!" Shikamaru yowled.

Turning to Hinata and Sasuke, Ino twirled around in her silver mini-dress. Her long beach blond hair was laid loose and fall all the way until her back and struck a sexy haughty pose which is all too familiar.

"Paris Hilton?" Hinata guessed.

_Figures. Ultimate blonde bimbo…_ Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Bingo!" Ino winked. "I'm a proud blonde bimbo! C'mon Shikamaru!" Ino dragged him by the arm. "Oh yeah, Chouji is gonna run a bit late today. He had a meeting with his genin team today and had to pick up his costume along the way too."

Both Hinata and Sasuke blinked.

"Oh…its okay then, nice to see everyone gather here together."

_Not me…._ Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Sasuke, please usher our guests inside."

Sasuke rolled his eyes upwards.

"Don't mind us, Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun!" Ino bounced. "We know our way in."

"Yeah, you and half of Konoha that stupid dobe invited…." A very grumpy Uchiha muttered darkly, mentally cursing a certain blonde he wished to chidori to kingdom come.

"Be nice, Sasu-chan," Hinata whispered, wrapping one of her arms around his, trying to placate her sulking husband. "If you're a good boy tonight, I'll let you do…whatever…._you_….want…." whispering seductively against his ear, tucking in a strand of hair back to her husband's ear, smiling at his shell shock expression.

That. Did. It.

Uchiha Sasuke stopped breathing.

Lewd and perverted images filled his mind of a certain erotic looking Hinata in various poses, as he remembered their wedding night and honeymoon…

_Oh yesssss_….those were the times Sasuke felt he was truly in paradise…..

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

_What the hell…._ Sasuke glared at the door for bursting his Hinata in bubbles!

"Please get the door, Sasuke," Hinata reminded and winked at her husband.

In retaliation, he grabbed a handful of her wonderful ass and whispered back to his seductive wife, "You owe me one, my precious….." He licked the outer shell of her ear, causing the mother of his eight children to blush profusely.

"Aahh…Sasu…"

Sasuke chuckled at his blushing wife then precede to slid open the shouji door. And glares menacingly.

"Uchiha."

"Hyuuga."

**SLAAAAAMMM! Click.**

"Who was that?" his wife asked, wondering why her husband locked the shouji door.

"Nobody."

"UCHIHA! Open this fucking door! _NOW_!!"

"Is that Neji-niisan?"

* * *

**A short while later:**

Little Uchiha Haya looked downright cute in her violet silk dress, sat on her grandfather's lap and clap to the tune of her Aunty Hanabi singing "Girlfriend" from Avril Lavigne.

Although Hanabi might be a better kunoichi than her sister, but singing was most absolutely _not_ her forte. Even Hiashi couldn't help but grimacing at every word coming out from his youngest daughter's mouth. Plus, Hiashi had to cover his granddaughters' ears at some distasteful words Hanabi screeched out.

Next to Hiashi was the ever-stoic looking Neji, dressed remarkably alike his uncle. Grey haori and hakama of the Hyuuga Clan, plain and simple, nothing too flashy and gaudy that Neji would rather be caught dead than alive wearing something that would even outshine Gai and Lee put together.

Glaring ominously at his cousin in-law, Sasuke snorted disdainfully. _Trust that skunk-died-in-his-ass-and-rot Neji with his sense of Hyuuga creativity._ And Sasuke isn't going to ponder any further. Not worth his dignified Uchiha time. But he did wonder….

_What is that pole-up-in-the-ass Neji going to sing? _Sasuke felt a stinging glare directed at him, turning his head only to find his said cousin in-law was glaring icy daggers at him and sneeringly mouthed, _Fuck you bastard…_

Sasuke hissed and mouthed back, _Go to hell asshole…_

Turning away from his sneering sour puss of a cousin in-law, Sasuke looked around to distract himself from his perpetual hostile cousin in-law when he noticed Tenten, Lee and Kankurou hovering around on his navy blue loveseat. The three figures were pretty loud and boisterous while excitingly flipping through the plastic folder containing lists of songs. "For the last time Lee, we are NOT going to sing the Macarena!" Tenten hissed at her spandex-clad team-mate.

"Hell no," Kankurou muttered in agreement when Lee looked pleadingly at him.

Tenten all dolled-up in her clan's traditional qipao in reddish and gold silk, wrapped around her body whilst showing off her slender athletic curves. Though Tenten may be athletically-shaped, but she indeed have one of the best legs Sasuke has ever seen.

_But not as good as my baby…._he snuck a look at his yukata clad wife.

Looking at the puppet wielding master, without his kabuki face-paint Kankurou really resembled the late Yondaime Kazekage. Like his brother, Sabaku Kankurou has the hardened-rugged look about him. Life in the desert isn't like in Konoha with it's harshness and perpetually dry surroundings toughens the inhabitants of the desert land.

Instead of his usual shinobi garb, the puppet-master of Suna seemed more relaxed in black stretched leather pants and dark brown silk button up shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He also had accessories decorating around his neck from silver tooth-fang to some unusual shaped pendants, not at least betraying the fact that the puppet master is a huge fan of rock music.

And Lee. Well, Lee is….Lee….

At the back of the room were Kiba and Naruto, ravenously gorging down the buffet spread. Well, he can't really blame the two canine-loving fiends since his Hinata _is_ after all an awesome cook herself, Sasuke smirking proudly at his woman. Turning his dark gaze towards Konoha's (or perhaps in the shinobi world) laziest reluctant shinobi, Sasuke sure sympathize the Nara heir in his situation. The word 'troublesome' could be heard echoed every twenty-second gap because the number one genius is standing smack right in-between two blondes in silver minidresses! Standing in-between two sexy blondes might be every men's erotic fantasy, but not to the Nara heir. It reflected very clearly in his favourite word: Troublesome.

Ino looking every inch akin to the flamboyant Paris Hilton while Temari was dressed in an almost similar looking ensemble except her hair was let loose, giving it the wild afro kind of look, like a seventies disco diva. And both blondes were belting Gloria Gaynor's 'I Will Survive' number. Sasuke chuckled at the sight, pondering how Konoha's number one genius is going to get himself out of _that_.

"Where is Chouji-kun?" Hinata asked when she saw Shino and Kiba approaching them.

"He should be here soon," Shino replied, dressed no different than he usually dressed. Garbed in tracksuit and a jacket with a hoodie covering his head, the ever-stoic Aburame heir murmured, "Eminem," when he noticed the questioning look gracing the face of his now former team-mate.

"You'll be singing a song later, Shino-kun?"

"No."

"Awww….c'mon Shino!" Kiba exclaimed, nudging his silent bestfriend. "Let's show 'em our moves also, ne Akamaru!"

**Woof! Woof! Woof!!**

"NO BARKING IN MY FUCKIN' HOUSE INUZUKA!!" Sasuke yelled from down the hallway.

Kiba sweatdropped.

"Sorry about that," Hinata smiled nervously. "Sasuke….he.."

"Nahh…its alright, Hinata. We know you're married to the Grinch, so, it's not your fault," Kiba waved away sheepishly. "Ne, like my outfit??"

Hinata giggled and nodded her head. "I like the jacket and glove, but your hair isn't…"

"Yeah, I know," Kiba sighed. "Hana wanted to curl 'em but…"

"But he'll look like a poodle," Shino added, helping his canine-lover bestfriend to end his sentence.

Hinata laughed. "Oh Kiba," she shook her head while Akamaru barked happily.

"Shut up Akamaru!" Kiba flushed a little. "And I don't look like a fuckin' poodle!"

"Oh, by the way, did you both see Chouji while on the way, here?"

"We met Chouji a while ago," Iruka replied, coming just in time with Kurenai beside him. Both held hands.

"He said he'll be a bit late," Kurenai explained. The red-eyed genjutsu specialist smiled fondly at her former pupil.

"Hi Iruka-sensei! Kurenai-sensei!" Kiba waved.

"Oh…How are the children doing?" Hinata hugged her former teacher.

"They're fine. Asuka is babysitting and training his little brothers. Giving Iruka and I some time together," Kurenai smiled at Iruka as he gently squeezes her hand lovingly. Hinata looked fondly at the sweet-looking couple in front of her. Who would've known the shy friendly Chuunin Academy teacher managed to get the widowed single mother of a genjutsu specialist to fall in love with him? It was one of the most-talked-about weddings when Iruka and Kurenai got married some years back.

As time agonizingly passes by (for Sasuke), the Uchiha patriarch was facing more guests arriving in groups like Kotetsu and Izumo, even the Cho-Ino-Shika combo (Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru's dads) with their wives arrived, but at least the brought some gifts. But who he didn't expect was….

"Yo!"

"Ohh…sugoiiiiii Saaaaasuuuuuuke-_chan_!"

"Oh great….Frankenstein and Bride has arrived," Sasuke muttered drily at the couple in front of him. "I thought you were on a mission, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi and Anko. Konoha's most unsuspecting (and freaky) couple.

"Maahh....it was only for a couple of hours. Naruto thought it'd be funny to assign me a D-ranked mission with a genin team."

Sasuke rolled his eyes upwards.

"Hello Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked down at the familiar voice. "Pakkun?"

"Thanks for inviting us, Sasuke." Kakashi grin his usual cheeky style.

"I. Did. Not." The Uchiha patriarch glared. "If I'd a choice, you'd never set foot on my property," Sasuke looked at him blandly and then at Pakkun. "And what are _you_ doing here?"

"Naruto-kun invited me as well."

Sasuke twitched ominously. _Another fucking reason to fucking kill that fucking dobe…._

"C'mon Sasuke! Don't be a spoilsport!" Pakkun let himself in.

"Wipe your fucking paws off first!"

"Yeah yeah. Got it, ojii-sama." Pakkun muttered drily, ignoring the glare. "Wonder how did such a sweet girl like Hinata-chan could marry a grouch like you."

"I hate dogs. And you too, Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke growled. "Its fucking bad enough that stupid Inuzuka and his mutt are here, and now you two!"

"Mou Sasuke-chan….you hurt my feelings!" Kakashi feigned a hurt and Pakkun cackled like an old crone.

"Shut up, Kakashi," Anko nudged the silver-haired jounin and turned to Sasuke. "Ne, Sasuke-chan! I, Mitarashi Anko will make sure everything goes on fine and dandy!" Anko crowed, pulling the silver-haired jounin with her. "C'mon Kakashi!"

"Fine and dandy?" Sasuke looked at Pakkun.

"Don't ask me kiddo."

Anko pouted and pulled Kakashi into a searing kiss.

Sasuke smacked his forehead with his palm at the two former ANBU jounins. "Go get a room!"

Anko raised an eyebrow.

"NOT IN MY HOUSE!!" Sasuke glared offendedly. _Damn…this woman is too salacious to be around!_

Hatake-Mitarashi Anko definitely does not look her age. Dressed in a super tight white sleeveless, V-shaped cleavage mini-dress, her messy dark auburn hair was left loose and flowing like tumbling waves of locks around her shoulders. But what was more striking was her shapely rounded ass for someone in their forties, Anko most definitely know how to keep her body well.

Grinning lecherously at his wife who was talking to Shino and Iruka, Sasuke could not help but lustfully eyeing his wife's wonderful backside. _Oh yeah….Hinata's ass is mine….all mine…._

Smirking evilly at the redhead Kazekage at the other end of the room, Sasuke wallowed in his self-induced fantasy concerning his wife's ass….clad in mini-dress and a tattoo.

_Hmmmm….maybe I ought to get her one of those mini-things….and also a tattoo…yeah…definitely a tattoo. _Sasuke chuckled perversely at his perverted fantasies concerning him and his wife. And a very sexy mini-dress….Uchiha Sasuke giggled to himself.

* * *

"Is Sasuke-niichan alright?"

"No, he's not," Neji sipped his orange juice.

"Oh…is he sick?"

"Yeah. In the head."

* * *

While Temari and Ino singing their third song, a rendition of 'Raining Men' by Geri Halliwell, Hinata was busy serving juices around when she noticed a very brooding figure sitting right at the corner of the room. Arms crossed and expression as cool as cucumber, Hinata strode over.

"Are you alright, Gaara-kun?"

* * *

Sasuke crushed the crystal glass in his hand when he saw Gaara chatting up his wife!

Oh yeah….Uchiha Sasuke is now very sure that his wife, Uchiha Hinata needs to have _that_ tattoo….

* * *

"Its….very…loud here, Hinata," Gaara winced at the loud bellowing of Pink's 'Get This Party Started'.

Hinata giggled. "That is pretty normal, Gaara-kun. Karaoke parties are always like this and everyone are suppose to have fun."

"He isn't."

"Ohh…"

"Uchiha."

Hinata turned to see her twitching husband and giggled.

"No worries about Sasuke, Gaara-kun. He's not very much into karaoke either."

"Uhm." _For once, I would agree with that asshole._

"How about a song, Gaara-kun?"

"No."

Hinata grinned at the stubborn Kazekage and turned around. "Haya-chan!" She called out to her daughter.

Little Haya bobbed her way to her mother and gave a face splitting grin. "Hai, Mama-chan?"

"Your Gaa-jiji is going to sing you a song, sweetie."

Gaara's eyes widened in shock and apprehension then frowned at the Uchiha matriarch. "No."

"C'mon Gaara-kun…for Haya-chan?" Hinata purposely led her daughter towards Gaara. "Your darling god-daughter?"

"Gaa-jiji!!" Haya jumped into his lap and gazed pleadingly into his face, projecting her special ability to full maximum power. "Pwease? Pwease Gaa-jiji? Haya wuv Gaa-jiji…"

Gaara did the unspeakable. He just _had_ to look into Haya's big eyes and succumbed himself into the depths of those super powerful puppy eyes.

* * *

"Heh!" Kankurou chuckled. "Hook, line and sinker."

"He definitely fell for it, huh?" Tenten shook her head at the fate of Suna's Kazekage.

"Awww…." Lee awed at the adorable scene before him.

* * *

"Waahh!! Gaa-jiji shing Haya shong??" Little Haya's eyes widened even more at the thought of her favourite red-haired uncle-cum-godfather singing her a song! Immediately the little girl threw her little arms around her Gaa-jiji's neck and snuggles into his shirt.

Gaara's expression softened, wrapping his arms around the little girl and the very Kodak moment got every other being in the room in awe.

Except for a certain someone….and another someone.

* * *

"That's the third glass you break tonight," Kakashi observed.

"I can always buy a new one," Sasuke didn't look at him.

"I know you can, Sasuke, but there aren't that many crystal-smiths in Konoha."

"I can afford them."

"But those belonged to Hinata's late mother's. Hiashi gave them to her as wedding gifts."

"Oh fuck."

* * *

"Nee-chan will be mightily upset when she finds out you broke her favourite glass, Neji-nii."

"That Uchiha bastard can afford it."

"I know, but there aren't that many crystal glass makers in Konoha."

"That's a good idea, Hanabi," Neji reaching for another glass and crushed it.

"Heh??" Hanabi scrunched her face awkwardly looking at her older male cousin breaking another expensive looking crystal glass.

"But that belonged to Kaa-chan. Tou-san gave them to Nee-chan as wedding gifts."

"I'm fucked."

* * *

Gaara glared at everybody. Challenging anybody who would dare to laugh, or even dare to crack a smile. But so far so good, it doesn't seem that luck is on his side either.

**Tug…tug…**

Looking down only to see little Haya tugging at his linen pants. She has two microphones in her hands and held up one to him. Sighing deeply, Gaara accepted the microphone, not because he had to per se, but he didn't want to upset his adorable little princess. Gripping the microphone tightly in his right hand, Gaara felt a small hand slid into his left.

Haya grinned at Gaara and spoke softly, "Haya shing and dahnsh wif Gaa-jiji, owkay?"

How the hell could Gaara _not_ agree with that??

Everyone awwwwwwwed at the sight.

Haya was looking into the list of songs until the evergreen Lee was shouting triumphantly, "HAYA-CHAN MUST CHOOSE A YOUTHFUL SONG TO SING WITH GAARA-KUN IN THIS SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!!"

"Hai!" Haya nodded her head and exclaimed happily. "Thish one!" she pointed out a song.

Gaara peered from the top of Haya's little head and stiffen. _Of all the fucking accursed songs…..No way in hell!!_

Gaara whirled around towards the green spandex clad Lee. Killer intent brimming the red-haired Kazekage and everybody present could feel the spiking animosity except for little Haya.

_Rock Lee must die…Rock Lee must die….Rock Lee must die….._ Gaara chanted in his mind. Murderous look glaring obscenely at the spandex clad jounin.

* * *

Sasuke smirked deviously. "Aahh….revenge is so sweet."

"Did you say something, teme?"

"Nothing," Sasuke smirked. "It's just that not everyday you get to see the Kazekage of Suna doing the Macarena."

"Uhm….teme…"

"What dobe?"

"Why are you activating your Sharingan for?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"Awwwww….." Temari, Ino and Hinata cooed.

"Where the hell is my camera?!" Kankurou looked around. "Oh man….this is damn priceless!" He crowed wildly.

* * *

Hanabi twitched. "That…is….so….gay…."

"This isn't that bad, I've seen worst." Neji snorted.

"But it couldn't be that bad than seeing a grown up man…." Hanabi pointed up the front.

Neji rolled his eyes upwards. "Try Gai-sensei and Lee."

"Ohh…." Hanabi shuddered. That's….evil…."

* * *

Because of Gaara's little Macarena stint, his auto-attack mechanism switched on. Nobody dared to say anything….except for little Haya who was still jingling around the Macarena tune.

"Gaa-jiji!! Shugoiiiiiii!" Haya hugged one of his legs.

That did it.

Sabaku no Gaara melted into a pile of Gaara goo!

Not wanting to lose to the redhead, Neji stood up from his seat and proclaimed loudly. "I'm going to sing Haya-chan a song!"

* * *

"Find that camera Kankurou!!" Tenten pestered Kankurou.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Kankurou went rummaging in his bag. "I'm looking! I swear I saw Temari packed it in her bag just now."

* * *

**Somewhere in Konoha:**

"Oh my Gawd…"

"Is that…"

"What the…"

"Oh Kami-sama!"

"O-M-G!!"

"The King……"

* * *

"This song is dedicated to my little flower, Haya-chan," Neji dedicated the song to Haya who went absolutely ecstatic. Her favourite uncle is singing her a song, just like her Gaa-jiji.

Neji propped little Haya on his lap and cued for the music.

"Stop your crying…it will be alright….Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you….I will be here and don't you cry…."

Haya-chan went wide-eyed. _Neji-jiji so….shugoi…_

* * *

"Awwwww….." All the ladies were in rapturous awe at how perfect the Hyuuga Prodigy belted out the song 'You'll Be In My Heart' by Phil Collins with such finesse. At some part of the song, he flick little Haya's nose, getting the little girl all gushy and giggly.

"Didn't know Neji could sing so well!" Ino gushed, hands on cheeks.

Both Tenten and Lee jaw-dropped.

"When we were children, Neji-niisan frequently did melodic prayer chants back at our temple shrine in the Hyuuga Compound," Hinata explained. "The head priest used to say Neji-nii has remarkable vocal talent."

"Good looking and good singer. He has the whole package, ne?" Temari nodded her head.

"Yup! He definitely does!" Anko grinned wickedly, obviously checking out the handsome Hyuuga genius.

"Anko!"

* * *

"_Whoaaaa…._" Naruto and Kiba jaw-dropped at Neji's ability to sway the audience with his perfect vocals.

"Never knew that stuck-up fag could sing damn well," Kankurou blinked.

"Crap," Sasuke muttered darkly. Not liking that Neji's winning ahead of him. First, it had been the story-telling, and now the lullaby singing? Why is the world so unfair to him?

* * *

Little Haya had big shiny eyes, looking adoringly at her Uncle Neji and Neji absolutely revel in that almost god-like adoration. When he finished his song, Haya clapped very hard and threw herself into her favourite uncle's arms.

"Neji-jiji shugoiiiiii…."

Hyuuga Neji have never felt this proud since he became captain of an ANBU squad, and for his favourite and only niece to say that, got his ego fly sky high.

Not to be outdone, Naruto stood up. "HAYA-CHAN!! NARUPAPA WILL SING YOU A SONG TOO!! BELIEVE IT!!"

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!!" Everyone except Haya and Lee screamed.

* * *

"Not fair," Naruto sulked. Everyone could see a huge dark cloud hanging over the hokage's head. With little lightnings clasping around that black cloud, Uzumaki Naruto was more than just sulking, he pouted and fretted the entire time like a little boy denied his toy.

"Face it, dobe," Sasuke glared. "We've heard _you_ sing before and trust me, whenever you sing, it is not a coincidence that we have thunderstorms come knocking our front doors!"

Naruto pouts. His lower lips jutting out even further.

"Never let Naruto sing. Ever…." Kankurou muttered. "The last time he sang in Gaara's birthday, Suna almost drown in rain and flood!"

Naruto pouted even more.

"And that was the first rain in over twenty years!" Temari raised an eyebrow.

"The last time you sing Naruto, we were almost thrown out of the onsen!"

"Coz you Inuzukas don't know how to appreciate real talent!" Naruto snapped.

"Humph! Talent my ass," Kiba snorted.

"My kikkai bugs respond negatively to hostile pitching."

Naruto glared at Shino. "My pitching is sooooo _not_ hostile!"

"It sounded like elephants stampeding that time," Shikamaru standing beside Neji.

"I was trilling! Ya know, ya gotta trill your voice to create vibrations!" Naruto tried to explain himself.

"Vibrations your ass, Naruto," Kankurou objected. "We all thought that there was an earthquake!"

"You have no appreciation for talent," Naruto crossed his arms. "For someone who wears make-up and plays with dolls, you disappoint me, Kankurou."

"Kanky-jiji pway dolls?" Haya looked in amazement.

Kankurou groaned in misery and Temari burst out laughing.

"You cracked my bloody mirror," Neji glared angrily at the blonde Hokage.

"Cracked your bloo….wha??" Naruto turned to look at the long-haired Hyuuga. "Ne, Neji….why did you bring a mirror to the onsen?"

All the guys turned face Neji. Almost quietly, Shikamaru took a step away from the red-faced Hyuuga.

* * *

"Mama-chan," Haya tugged at her mother's kimono.

"Yes, Haya-chan? What's wrong sweetie?"

"Shing Haya shong?"

Hinata's eyes widened. "Ohh…no, sweetie. Mommy can't sing."

"That's a good idea, Haya-chan!" Ino crooned. "You've got to sing, Hinata!"

"Yah!" Haya nodded. "Shing Haya shong!" The little girl looked pretty adamant with her demand and turned her head towards her father's direction. She grinned, "Shing wif Papa-chan!" Haya pointing towards her father, grinning widely at her appalled looking father.

* * *

Hinata blushed furiously.

"Its been a long time since I last hear you sing, my beloved," Sasuke wrapped his arm around his wife's curvaceous waist.

"Bu…but…I…I…ca..can't!!" Hinata stammered in his arms.

Sasuke chuckled. "Just sing the song you sang during the play we had in the Academy."

Hinata blushed and hid her face in his chest. "That was…so long…ago." His wife whimpers.

Everyone awed at the cuteness that is Sasuke and Hinata. After years of marriage, both acted as if they were still newly weds.

"Be glad our boys aren't home now," Sasuke whispered to Hinata's ear. "C'mon my love, our little princess is waiting for you to sing her a song."

"Bu..but I don't want to sing!" Hinata almost wailed.

"But if you won't sing, who will sing then?" Ino shot a look at Sasuke.

"I will!" A figure stood up from his seat.

"EEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Everyone except Haya gasped in shock.

Hanabi jaw-dropped. Even Sasuke almost had an eye-popping experience.

"Gambatte Ojii-chan!!" Haya clapped.

Hyuuga Hiashi, current head of the estimable Hyuuga Clan in the shinobi world stepped up towards the trio.

"_Father_?" Hinata gasped.

"I'll sing for Haya," Hiashi took the microphone from his eldest child.

"Are you sure, old man?"

"Watch and learn, brat," Hiashi pointed out to Sasuke. "Watch and learn."

Pulling his wife with him and sat down on the sofa, Sasuke wrapped his arm around Hinata and positions his daughter on his lap and looked at the Hyuuga patriarch, he smirked. _Bring it on old man…_

Hiashi looked at the list and finally selected a song and glanced coolly at his disdaining son in-law. _Eat dust, Uchiha...._

Soft guitar plucking music filled the room and followed by violin streaming the soft melody.

"Besame….besame mucho…"

Everybody in the room froze in absolute shock and jaw-dropped at Hiashi singing. It was the one and only moment where everyone in the room came to a consensus.

Hyuuga Hiashi CAN fucking sing! How was that fucking possible? Sasuke didn't want to go into further details. He was obviously floored.

Who would've known Hyuuga Hiashi, the stoic ice block of a Hyuuga Patriarch could actually sing! His rendition of 'Besame Mucho' from Andrea Bocelli definitely swept everyone off the floor. Including Sasuke.

Hiashi's soft vocal intonation brought the song in harmony with slight trilling in the higher pitch of the song was very well sung out without any mistake, marking his ability to sing in high pitch perfectly synchronize. Couple with the soft guitar plucking, piano solo, violin playing and hand drumming harmonize with Hiashi's golden voice, it was definitely a performance to behold!

"…perderte des pues…." Hiashi ended the song with a slight bow.

Everyone stood up. A standing ovation for Hiashi for the awesome performance that even left Sasuke stunned.

Hiashi bowed graciously. Picking up the laughing Haya who ran into his arms, he locked eyes with Sasuke. And smirked, _Learn anything, brat?_

Sasuke raised a brow. _Like hell, old man._

"That was uber amazing Hiashi-sama!" Ino wolf-whistled the Hyuuga patriarch.

"Thank you," Hiashi bowing modestly.

"Tou-san…." Hanabi looked at her father in amazement.

"Can't imagine your old man crooning out a song?" Hiashi ruffled his daughter's head. He turned to the rest and smiled. "Hinaya, my late wife loved singing very much and made me play the piano, especially when she was pregnant with Hinata and Hanabi. And this was one of her favourite songs." Turning to his granddaughter in his arms, "Do you like it, my little princess?"

"Hai! Hai!" Haya hugged her grandfather.

Hinata and Hanabi looked at their father with newfound adoration.

**SMAAACCKK!!**

"Owww! What was that for?" Kakashi demanded.

"When we get back home, you better start learning how to play the piano, Kakashi," Anko demanded aggressively.

"But I'm tone deaf, Anko-chan!"

"Like I care," his lover snuck a look at him. "Besides, you're known as 'the Copycat Ninja'. So, learning won't be that hard, ne?"

Kakashi sighed, "This is troublesome." Quoting a certain Nara.

"And what you're grinning at, Kurenai?" Anko looked at the dark-haired woman.

"I'm glad Iruka knows how to play the piano," Kurenai replied innocently.

Anko glared at Kakashi. "You better fucking know how to play, Kakashi."

"Thanks a lot, Kurenai," Kakashi then looked at Iruka. "I'd appreciate it if you keep your talents confounded within your household."

Iruka grinned softly. "I'm sorry to hear that my artistic talent has gotten you in deep hot waters, Kakashi."

"Hey! Has anyone seen Chouji?? He's supposed to be here, it's almost eight o'clock," Ino wondered.

"Someone looking for me?" A voice called out from the doorway.

Chouza was grinning proudly at his son while others were....

"No…" (Hanabi)

"Fucking…" (Kiba)

"Way…" (Tenten)

**- TBC -**

* * *

**A/N: This is a two-shot. The continuation will conclude this fic. And also, I'd like to thank everyone who has been patient with me and yes, updates for my other stories will be out. Hopefully soon too.**


End file.
